true fear
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: germany wakes up one day to find his brother horribly sick! can he cure his brother in time to save his life? read and find out! rated T for graphic bloodieness prussia x germany with a lil germany x italy
1. sad news

…

man so I wrote this chapter once before and I decided that it wanted to be mean and for get what it was .! well any way here it is germany's true fear its Prussia x Germany with a little bit of Germany x Italy in there. Im keeping it cleaner than my last fanfiction which Im demoting that's right I demote my storys! You'd understand if you where me. Im doing the disclaimer.

**Me: ish in every single way known to man and dolfin do NOT own hetalia. (if I did france would have died in the first book/episode) MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Germany woke and imeadiantly put on his uniform. He walked into the living room surprised his brother Prussia wasn't awake yet. He usually loved getting up earlier than Germany. Germany walked over to the stairs leading to the basement and called out to him. "Bruder?" he received no response.

Walking dow the stairs he heard a weak hoarse voice. "no Bruder don't come in Im sick."

Germany ignored his warning and turned the corner opening up to the wide basement. He saw his brother with the covers pulled up around his ears when usually the sheets are matted up on the floor. Prussia had his back to him so he walked around the bed to look at his face.

"Bruder your pale!" Germany gasped.

"tell me about it." The albino responded jokingly with a stuffy voice.

Germany rolled his eyes and took off his glove to feel his brothers face. Touching Prussia's face with the back of his fingers he felt the burning of a fever.

"you have a fever as well." Germany said getting up walking over to his brother's clothes. He choose some casual clothes for his brother and dressed him because Prussia was to weak. Germany let Prussia lay on the couch while he changed himself and he walked out to Prussia giving out dry coughs. Helping his brother to the passenger seat he buckled him in and walked around the car to get to the drivers side. He slid in the seat and heard Prussia cough again. The sound made him flinch and look at his brother with worrie. He truned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

They arrived at the doctor and Germany helped him inside. Once they where checked in Germany helped him through the doors to the examination room. Once the doctor ran many tests on him he walked off leaving them to sitting on their chairs. Prussia almost fell out of his chair exactly seven times so Germany just held him up by stretching his arm infornt of him. The doctor walsked back in with the results.

"he has a cold, when you get hom give him a cold bath and put him in bed, give him some chicken soup as well." The doctor instructed not dropping his smile for a second.

Germany got up to leave. Germany walked out of the building while thinking. '_what the hell am I going to do? I cant flipping cook!' _**(actually he can cook I just didn't want him to xD) **he sat Prussia in the passenger seat and climbed into the drivers seat. Stoping only for a second to look at his brother who fell asleep. Something about his brothers sickness reminded him of something, something horrific, he didn't like it at all.

He pulled into the driveway and helped Prussia out of the passenger seat. He pulled his brothers arm around his neck and walked slowly so his brother wouldent be dragged around. He turned on the cold water in his bathroom connecting to his bedroom he laid his brother on his bed and went down to the basement to get Prussia's pajamas. Germany laid them on his bed. Germany helped his brother out of the clothes he dressed him in earliyer and bridal carried him into the bathroom and laid him in the cold water. Prussia gasped in surprise at the cold water. Germany left him to make a phone call stopping at the treshold and turning to Prussia.

"Im going to call Italia ja?" Germany asked his brother. Prussia was to cold to answer he just nodded trying to endure the cold. Germany looked at him with worry, but walked out to the phone.

(bold Germany italics:Italy)

**Italia?**

_Its ITALY!_

**Ja, ist Germany**

_Ve~! Hi Germany! Hows it goin?_

Mine Bruder ist sick und Im caring for him. Ask Japan to do the things that I was sappossed to do for the day.

_Oh no! I will do that. Do you want me to come over to help?_

Ja, danke Italia. tchuse

_Chaio!_

Germany laid the phone on the cradle and walked back into the bathroom to find Prussia's teeth chattering. Germany quickly grabbed a towel and helped Prussia out of the tub. Germany helped him put on his pajamas and laid him in in the bed pulling the covers up to his chest.

Germany walked into the kitchen and just stared at the refrigerator with hate. "why is it whenever I make something from your contents it comes out rotten?" he mumbled under his breath. He heard knocking at the door and started walking to see who it was.

"its ITALY!" he heard on the other side of the door.

Germany opened the door and was surprised to see Japan with him. "WHAT!" he gasped in surprise.

"ya I came to him and asked him what you told me to and he already finished it." The Italian said not agnowledging that Germany was surprised.

"konichiwa Germany-san." Japan said bowing he took his hand from behind his back revealing the tree of cranes he held behind his back. Germany took it not knowing what to do. "you put it in the room of the sick person." The japanise man said. "it helps them feel better."

Germany looked at him like he was crazy but shrugged. Germany heard a dry cough come from his room and he ran in there. He held a handkerchif over Prussia's mouth so no one else would get sick even though Germany's immune system was unsusaly strong.

Italy stepped in the door and saw Prussia and Germany. He flinched when he saw Prussia but walked out.

Germany walked out of the bed room and into the living room. "can either of you cook chickin soup?" Germany asked feeling embaressed. Japan looked at him as if he was some flying cow beast.

"WHAT? YOU CANT COOK?" Japan yelled out unknowing that the sick person was asleep. Germany quickly covered japans mouth with, wtithout surprise, much protest from Japan.

"SHHHHHHH! Mine Bruder ist sleeping!" Germany whispered. Japan started to calm down and Germany let go of him.

"why cant you cook?" Japan whispered.

"I don't know I just never could." Germany said.

"who feeds you?" Italy asked.

"Prussia ist the cook in this house." Germany said sheepishly.

Japan and Italy looked at him with both their mouths hanging open.

A few hours later

After a very interessiting shopping trip that Italy and Japan made to the supermarket,**(MUWAHAHAHA! You don't get that scean until I kinda need a break from the whole sad tragity thing.)** Italy and Japan where vigoursly working on the chicken soup. Germany looked at them both, _their so different! But they both are working well together! _Germany thought. Germany walked in the room to check on Prussia to find him getting out of bed.

"what are you doing Bruder?" Germany asked surprised and panicked at the same time.

"I have to make dinner." Prussia said looking weakly up at Germany while trying to stand. Prussia made it to standing but when he moved to take the first step he fell forward. Germany moved fast and caught his brother before he hit the ground. He laid him down in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Bruder." Germany sighed half in annoyance and half in amusement. "Italia and Japan are making dinner for the four of us." Prussia looked up at him with weak eyes. Prussia turned over and closed his eyes to rest.

Germany walked out of the room to find the soup already finished. Germany took a spoonful for taste. His eyes grew wide.

"is it bad?" Italy asked ready for the bad review.

"i…i..i…" Germany couldn't formulate his words. Italy looked down ready to cry.

"I LOVE IT!" Germany yelled out forgetting his brother was sleeping. "WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS! ITS AMAEZING!" Germany stopped when he heard a small cough. He turned to find his brother leaning againt the wall for support.

"what was with that yelling?" Prussia asked weakly rubbing his crimson eye.

"what are you doing up? was machst du? Ihr soll im Bett ruht sein!" Germany started to say to his brother quicly as if in stress.

"Ihr Geschrei weckte mich nun, was mit dieser Suppe?" Prussia asked weaker and hoarsly. Germany shook his head and turned him around and started pushing him into the room to lay him down.

Germany ran back in to the kitchen to grab the soup. Germany walked in the room and spoon fed the soup to Prussia. "your little outing left you tired?" Germany asked him. Prussia nodded as if he haddent slept in days. Germany looked down and gave a little smile.

After Germany finished giving Prussia his dinner Prussia started to cough horribly. Germany held his handcerchif over Prussia's mouth. When Prussia finally stopped Germany laid him down and let him fall asleep.

The phone rang and Italy picked it up. "hello?" he paused to listin to the person on the other end then cringed. Italy turned to look at Germany and Japan with a face of horror. Germany knew it was bad.

"was that the doctor?" he asked. Italy couldn't speak he only nodded. Germany walked over to a chair. "tell me what he said Italia." Germany said his voice shaking. Italy laid the phone on the receiver and knelt in front of him. Germany 's hand where in his lap clutching each other. Italy cradled Germany's hands in his own.

"the doctor said its not a cold." Italy said looking down at the hands.

"go on." Germany prodded not shure if he wanted to hear what the Italian heard.

"the doctor said its not cancer." Italy said trying to delay the bad news.

"oh come out with it Italy!" Germany said grabbing his shoulders in worry and frustration.

"he said its tuberculosis." The Italian said saying it quicker as if that would lessen the blow.

Germany looked at the cute Italian in horror. Italy cringed at Germany's face. Japan looked on in horror as well.a tear rolled down Germany's face and he slowly let go of the Italian's arms. he reached up to cover his face. His shoulders started to shake from the sobbs. _Mine Bruder! Mine Bruders facing death! _Germany screamed out in his thoughts. _Why! what do I do!_

"you'll make the rest of his days happier." Italy said. Germany looked up with a wet face not knowing he had spoken aloud. Italy wrapped his arms around the crying German. Japan came and sat next to him.

"and we'll be right here with you till the end." Japan added putting a hand on Germany's shoulder.

Germany without notice wrapped his arms around Italy and Japan. And although Japan was horrified with the idea of being hugged he forced himself to wrap his arms around the German.

Germany sobbed sad tears knowing his brother's life was meeting an end.

…

**I almost cried during that last part. And I know most Japan fan are like "HE SO WOULDENT DO THAT!" it's a flipping crying scene for globs sake! So this is a story between my mom and my grandpa (mom=Germany grandpa=Prussia) exept my mom kinda didn't see it coming (she got signs) and my grandpa kinda knew it was coming and it wasn't tuberculosis it was heart failure. But the reaction was the same! Its kinda dedicated to my mom. (and a lil to grandpa luv ya gramps!)**

…


	2. prussia learns his fate

…

**Hiya! Its darkangels1112 again with the tragic story of Prussia and his health ya know it was originally supposed to be pneumonia but tuberculosis is more deadly and tragic did I make the right choice? Haha ya'll review at the end k? japans doing the disclaimer cus Germany's to sad to.**

**Japan: darkangels1112 doesn't own hetalia and it is a fan story completely **

…

Germany got up from his tears and looked at his friends, Japan a little frazzled and Italy sympathetic.

"Danke, mine fruinds" Germany said rubbing his eyes.

"Its our pleasure!" Italy said still rubbing comforting circles in his back.

Japan put a hand on his shoulder. Germany got up and walked into his room to sit next to Prussia. Germany looked at his brother. _My dear Bruder, you don't have long. _Germany thought grabbing his brother's hands rubbing it against his cheek. _So I'll make your last days with me great ones. _Germany fell asleep by his brother that night having nightmares of his brothers death.

The next day Germany woke up to find Prussia still asleep breathing lightly. Germany didn't notice Prussia's breaths and shook his brother awake thinking he was dead. "Bruder! Bruder! Wake up!" Germany cried out while hot tears streamed down his face.

Prussia was wide awake and screaming. "Bruder stop shaking me Im awake!" Germany stopped and hugged his brother sobbing. "west what's wrong?" Prussia wrapped his arms around Germany's shaking body. "Bruder what is it." Prussia listened to his brother harder to find him whispering.

"don't die! Don't die on me! Stay with me Bruder!"

"west why would I die?" Prussia said unknowing. "its just a cold." Japan and Italy ran in the room thinking Prussia had died. Prussia looked up at the two. Japan looked sleek as usual and Italy looked a mess his hair sticking up on all sides and his uniform wrinkled. "Its just a cold you three! I don't see why you're all fussing over me like Im a newborn!" Prussia said looking at them knowing there was something they knew and he didn't. "tell me what's going on!" Prussia said lifting his brothers head meeting eyes.

"the doctor called yesterday." Germany sobbed. "you're dieing!" Germany said latching onto his brother like he used to when he was little. Prussia stared off into space with eyes wide.

"what?" he whispered his voice full of sadness. He thought of his brother all alone in the world and it left him with no air. Silent tears came to his eyes. He slapped his hands over his mouth and laid down slowly letting the news sink in.

"the doctor said it was tuberculosis." Germany whispered into his brothers stomach trying to stop crying. Prussia looked up not knowing what to do.

Both Italy and Japan looked down at the ground in sadness for their friend.

Prussia looked up and his eyes shimmered with hope. "then we'll find a cure!" he said lifting his brothers face. "I refuse to leave you here alone Bruder!" Prussia said with determination. Prussia rubbed his thumb over Germany's cheek. Germany eagerly jumped into a hug with his brother. Prussia squeezed his brother in his arms. _I feel so weak! But I'll endure as long as I can until we find a cure!_ Prussia thought with tears in his eyes. He looked up and called to Japan. "Japan! go and call the doctor ask him if there's a cure for tuberculosis!" Japan looked at him confused. "now!" Prussia said with more firmness. "Italy!" Prussia called next. "go and get that awesome soup from last night Im hungry." Italy ran out of the room to go and reheat the soup. Prussia blinked hi eyes trying to wake himself. Prussia went limp in his brothers arms. Germany panicked. Germany tried to calm himself and ran into the kitchen wetting a towel to put on Prussia's forehead. Japan and Italy looked at each other doubting there was a cure.

Germany pressed the cold towel on Prussia's head. Prussia looked u at his brother scared he worried him. "Im sorry." He gasped to his brother.

"don't be the fact your with me for right now is what's important." Germany said rubbing his brothers face with his hand. Prussia looked at his brother and his eyes started to pool with tears. Prussia blinked his tears away and soaked in his brother.

"I should be! Im leaving mine Kline Bruder alone in the world!" Prussia said his tears falling.

"Your Kline Bruder is no longer Kline, he is taller than you, you know." Germany joked. Prussia let out a chuckle.

"Ich liebe dich Bruder." Prussia said touching his hand to the hand still on his face.

"Ich liebe duch zu." Germany said letting his tears fall.

Japan walked in the room and knocked on the door making his presence known. The two Germans looked at Japan. "the doctor said there is a cure but it takes two to nine months to cure tuberculosis." Japan said looking at the notepad

"great!" Prussia said with a surge of energy.

"it would take multiple medications with side effects of vomiting, nausea, loss of appetite, jaundice, dark urine, and fever for a few days with an un determinable cause." Japan looked up from the pad to see Prussia's mouth hanging open from surprise. "What!" Japan said with annoyance.

"Nothing its just no one ive seen has been that thorough." Prussia said with surprise. Germany let out a hardy laugh. a refreshing sound from the crying. "His job is to be thorough." Germany mused.

Japan rolled his eyes and said. "The doctor would like to take you in for treatment." Japan walked out of the room mumbling something along the lines of. "Germans! So un thorough that when something is accomplished with detail the look like fly catchers!" Germany chuckled. Prussia laughed with him.

…

**that how I think Japan would walk out of the room after something like that happening. Well it wasn't as long as my last chapter but I don't want to make them to long or to short so this is what your getting.**

…


	3. saving france

…

**Phew! 3****rd**** chapter is up! I don't really know about this chapter but Im posting it anyway! Anywho this is the disclaimer:**

**Italy: Ve~! What was I supposed to say again?**

**Me: -.-**

**Italy: Right! -. -**

**Me: why do I do this? I do not own hetalia *looks at Italy menacing * **

**Italy: mer~?**

…

Germany looked at his sleeping brother. His silver hair gleamed in the florescent lighting. They had been in the hospital for two months and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact his brother was dieing. The words when said aloud still rang no truth to him. But in the last few days the doctors said he was getting better. If he took his medicine every day like they said than he could go home in a week. But that was only if he didn't start coughing up blood in the next few days. The thing that disappointed Germany the most was the doctors said he would have a small cough with him for the rest of his life. Germany didn't want to be reminded of this disease but he would be constantly reminded. Every day of his brothers near death experience. While in treatment his brother looked like he was in so much pain. Well he was vomiting a lot and he always said he felt terrible pains when he threw up. He looked at his brother, _hes so skinny_ Germany thought rubbing his brothers hand.

"Mr. Germany?" one of the doctors called to him ready to start testing him for tuberculosis. One of the causes for tuberculosis, as the doctors said, where crowded living conditions, or bunches of medical problems that he was sure Prussia never had in his life, and the passing of it from one person to another. Since Germany's immune system was so hardy Germany might have thought he might have been a carrier. Unless it was one of his or Prussia's friends.

They finished testing and the doctors left the room to carefully exanimate the results from his tests.

One doctor came back in and said to him. "Your clean!"

"Wait what?" Germany said surprised. He was shure it was him.

"Your not the carrier." The doctor said taking off his gloves and sitting in the chair in front of the table they used to examine him.

"Then who is?" Germany asked determined to find the person who brought this terrible illness to his brother.

"I don't know but he's probably getting sicker by the day." The doctor said walking out to let Germany put his shirt back on.

Germany walked back in the hospital room to find his brother awake and taking his medicine regimen. Prussia swallowed the pills and Germany found himself swallowing with him as if it would help. Prussia finished his medication and lay back in the bed trying to hold it down.

Germany walked up and sat next to him.

"Did you hang around any sick people before you got in the hospital Bruder?" Germany asked being all detective **(sly dog MUWAHAHAHA!) **

Prussia thought for a moment. "France had a cough, now that you mention it." Prussia answered weakly. Germany looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew hanging with that frenchie would one day kill you didn't I tell you Bruder?" Germany said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. **(I really don't kinda have problems with French people its just that I kinda didn't want to put Romano in my dramatic mix because it would mess with my psyche so yea that left me with one of Prussia's friends France so there you have it. Were just natural enemies. So there you have it) **

Prussia chuckled. "Ja you did Bruder." Prussia said closing his eyes and looking down. Germany got up and started leaving. "Wait where are you going!" Prussia yelled to Germany.

"Going to do what I should have done when he hurt you the first time!" Germany said stopping at the thresh hold.

"Oh? And was IST das?" Prussia asked actually wanting to know.

"Im going to put that bastard in the hospital, just not the way I thought." Germany said to his brother than walked out. He just didn't know exactly how he was going to do it.

Germany showed up at the allies' conference room and stopped in front of the door. _Ok _he thought _just run in, grab him, and run out simple as 123._

Germany burst in the conference doors stopping America's blabbing and causing every one to stare at him. "Germany!" everyone shivered in response. Germany looked away embarrassed at what he did. Brittan and America both attacked him landing on each of his arms.

"Ok." Germany said looking up at the two countries feeling threatened.

Brittan and America sat on his arms and Russia stepped up with his pipe. Germany looked up at the colossal man feeling very frightened. Germany took a deep breath. And screamed. "WAIT IM NOT HERE TO ATTACK YOU!" Russia stopped lifting the pipe and looked confused at Germany.

"Then why are you in the allies conference room?" America asked. Brittan and America got off his arms and grabbed his arms holding them behind his back. There was no protest from Germany. Germany looked around for ol' frog face.

"Mine Bruder ist sick." Germany said to the conference room hoping that France would just jump out. "And I think France might have what Prussia has." Germany finished.

"Oh? And what's that?" America said leaning into Germany's face.

Germany looked down and said. "Tuberculosis." When Germany said the "T" word his face twisted in pain. America looked at him skeptical but Brittan looked at the back of Germany's head with sympathy. Brittan let go of Germany's arms and took a few steps back. America looked at Brittan as if he just gave away their position in a raid. He scrunched the front of Germany's shirt in his fist.

"Why should we believe you?" America yelled in his face.

Germany looked up at the American. "Think back when you and your Bruder where close. And tell me you don't care if he was close to death." Germany said with all the genuineness in his voice.

Tears started streaming down America's face at the thought. "I DON'T!" he yelled lying through his teeth.

Behind Germany a tear fell from brittan's face. America gathered what he just said and let go of Germany's shirt. America turned a chair and sat in it.

"Where is France?" Germany asked Russia desperate.

"He's at home sick, we never thought he might die." Russia answered taking him to the French villa.

Germany ran in the doors of France's house and ran through the house past maids looking for the man. When he finally found him he was surprised at the sight of the man. He was deathly pale and he could barely breath. Germany fireman's carried the Frenchman out of the house and ran to Russia's car.

"Take us to the German hospital!" Germany commanded laying France in the back seat. Russia slammed on the petal driving as fast as he could.

…

**Man I liked this one actually is pretty good. But I never thought I'd be saving France in story or real life but it happened and Im not going to change that fact. Ok I might. But you never know. MUWAHAHAHA!**

…


	4. planning the return home

…

This one took a while cuz I was reminiscing about some of my old fandoms but then I read a France x England pairing and I got grossed out and retreated. And I read a fanfiction about Prussia and Germany when Prussia stole Germany's wallet (may the wallet rest in peace) it seems like something he would do! Anyway those of you who commented on previous chapters about beta yeeaa cant do that but I wish I could! But I have better grammar than my computer and that's when you know that it's just sad. (Not all the time) oh and I use google translator because I fail. Anyway to the disclaimer!

Me: I don't own the pairing or hetalia. So TO THE STORY!

…

Germany sat by Prussia's bedside frequently, despite the fact that he was roomed with France, who was getting better by the day. Since Prussia haddent coughed to badly, or coughed up blood for that matter, they where discharging him from the hospital. Germany was so excited. All he could talk about was how they where going to congratulate him home.

"Do you want to go out to eat? Oh maybe we could have a party?" Germany babbled on the plans. Prussia chuckled at his little brother. And he couldn't help but wonder why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? The doctors said he would be fine but he felt like something bad was going to happen. Prussia shrugged off the bad foreboding and took the liberty of messing with his brother's well-slicked back neat blond hair.

"You sound like Italy, Bruder!" Prussia laughed. Germany looked at him with an annoyed happiness. He haddent seen his brother like this in weeks.

Prussia was glad that he had been cured. He couldn't wait for things to be like they used to. He haddent felt the energy for this since a week before going into the hospital. He looked behind Germany to the Frenchman across the room who was still unconscious from the time that Germany brought him here and now. Germany noticed the look in Prussia's eyes.

"Bruder?" Germany asked snapping Prussia out of his trance.

"Im fine." Prussia said putting on his usual smile.

"HELLOO!" they heard a fermilure voice say from the door. They turned to see Italy and Japan at the door.

"Hey!" Germany said.

Prussia waved. Germany got up to greet them. Prussia was glad Germany had such loyal friends they stood by him for every tear that was shed through the whole experience. Then Germany brought up the party. Both Prussia and Japan cringed at the idea of a social gathering. But Italy got very excited about it even more than Germany was and Italy ran out immediately to show him plans that he had already made. Germany started to plan with him. Prussia sweat dropped at the sight of the Italian and German planning a party for him. Japan sat next to him in the seat that Germany was in about thirty seconds ago. Japan chuckled lightly catching Prussia's attention.

"They really are something aren't they Prussia-sama?" Japan mused looking at the two. Prussia looked at Japan then turned his gaze back to the two grown men fighting about party plates and what to eat.

"Yea they really are." Prussia responded.

…

Yea I know this one is considerably shorter than all the other chapters I have written Im really trying to make them long. I didn't want to use any terms from a different language because I didn't want to use google translate because they cant grasp that there are such things as dialects and I knew from the beginning that google translate doesn't do grammar from other languages so yea Im going to turn on the German part of my brain (that has most likely shriveled up and died by now) to try and get all the other language stuff right so thanks you guys for reviewing! Please do more!

…


	5. the italy and japan chapter

…

Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while its just I started looking through some us x uk I like it but not as much as Germany x Prussia. Oh and that comment about the google translator I did the translator with American grammar you might have used the actual grammar google translate does an immediate translation so that may be the reason why your translation was better although im not saying that's what it is so don't go and be like "no that's not it!" because im just doing random guesses.

Now I said I would do the chapter with Japan and Italy going to the super market when I got tired of all the tragedy well now im doing it cuz im to lazy to read the last chapter! XD im so pathetic. Any who the disclaimer:

Japan & Italy: darkangels1112 doesn't own hitalia some other person she doesn't know the name of does don't try asking her because she really doesn't know but she will take you screaming it at her!

Me: way to be subtle!

Italy: your welcome~!

Me: *face palms *

…

Japan and Italy where screaming at each other in the car.

"THE SOUP WILL BE JAPANISE!"

"NO! IT WOULD BE BETTER ITALIAN!"

After about thirty minutes of fighting the two realized that they where already at the super market.

The two complained under their breath about each other.

Japan walked over to the vegetables.

"No! You have to put protein in the body when a person is sick!" Italy screamed when Japan started lifting a leak.

Japan looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? You have to put vitamins in their body!" Japan yelled back.

The two never noticed that they where disturbing other shoppers. For their yelling they earned glares.

A little girl skipped past and bumped into the back of Japan. She landed on her bottom and looked up at Japan who was very stressed at the moment. When she looked at him she cringed. Italy looked down at the girl and stopped all fighting at that very moment.

"Awwww~! She's so cute~!" Italy said in a high-pitched voice he picked her up and started to play with her. Japan looked at the two with extreme confusion at the events that passed.

"What jut happened?" Japan asked himself.

The girl was put down and then she hugged Italy's leg.

"Your fun!" she said with a large smile on her face.

"Im glad you think so~!" Italy said bending close.

The girl skipped away to her mother who looked at the two with hate mixed with suspicion in her eyes. Japan and Italy looked at the woman nervously. The woman walked away and the two let go of a breath they never knew they where holding.

"Lets hurry up and get the heck outta here!" Japan said with actual agreement from Italy.

Italy and Japan turned separate ways thinking the other was behind them.

Italy found the meat section and grabbed some chicken quarters and turned to talk to Japan and found Japan wasn't there! Italy looked around with a large question mark above his head. Japan looked at some leaks and carrots and turned to ask Italy a question and found no one but the little girl from earlier.

Italy started to wander aimlessly looking for Japan. He wasn't looking where he was going and walked into the shipping deck. (I actually don't know what that's called im just taking a guess)

Japan looked at the girl with surprise. "Uhhhh… who are you?" Japan asked.

The girl stared up at him blankly.

Japan blinked at her and turned away starting to abandon the vegetables and start to look for Italy.

"Who knows what that idiot would do alone." Japan said to himself. Japan stopped to look either way and felt a little hand clutch his pant leg. He looked down and found the girl from earlier. The girl looked up at Japan and smiled really big. Japan looked at her feeling awkwardly.

"Uh.. Where's your mommy?" Japan asked in the nicest voice he could muster.

She shrinked into his pant leg and said very quietly. "What mommy?"

Japan looked at her with the same face but more like he was going along with what she was saying.

Japan started to search for Italy again.

Italy looked around and found a lot of shelves that where very tall. He looked up not watching where he was going and fell on his face. "Ow." Italy said into the cracked concrete.

Italy felt someone grab the back of his collar and pull him out of the large corridor between a row of shelves and a wall. Italy looked at the person who grabbed him.

The man looked like he haddent seen day in a while. His chin had stubbles of hair on it and his hair started to get shag to it.

"Hello shaggy man~!" Italy said in greeting.

"SHHHHH!" said the man as if someone would come and get them.

"You didn't see the girls mother did you?" said the man very quietly.

"Oh you mean the little girl that's really cute with the scary mom?" Italy said in his normal high-pitched voice.

"Shh! Yes that one." The man said.

"Do you know the way out of here? My friends brother is sick and me and Japan are going to make a soup that will make him all better~!" Italy with large hand gestures.

The man grabbed Italy's wrists and forced them down on his sides. "There is no way out!" the man said ominously.

"Your funny shaggy man." Italy said getting up.

"The man held onto Italy's wrist tightly. "Ive been here for a week! And ive wandered every inch of this place." The man said with wide eyes.

"Well maybe you found the door but didn't notice lets ask someone for directions." Italy said starting to lead the man.

"NO!" the man said throwing him against a shelving unit.

Italy looked at him with surprise. "The people in here are something….else" the man said the creepiness emanating from his voice.

"What do you mean?" Italy said starting to feel fear.

"Their not…HUMAN!" the man said with complete seriousness in his voice.

Italy felt a chill climb up his spine and she almost let out a scream. But the man covered his mouth. A bag of flower mysteriously fell off the shelves and created a cloud of mist. A figure was outlined by the flower mist and it a had a long slim figure with an extra long right arm and a buldgy left leg. Italy and the man clutched each other in fear and screamed as loud as can be. Then out of the mist showed the actual figure. The shaggy man stopped screaming and saw that the figure was a man with an unsheathed sword and a little girl clutching his left leg. The shaggy man stopped screaming and looked at the man with disbelief Italy still clutched the man and screamed.

"Italy-chan stop that wailing your going to attract unwanted persons." Japan said slipping the sword in its sheath. Italy stopped and looked at Japan. He let go of the shaggy man and ran over to Japan and clutched him saying "hug~!" as he did it. Japan looked up in horror, the man ducked, and Japan threw off Italy.

"You know im not used to such things as a hug!" Japan yelled at Italy. Italy looked up at Japan dumbfounded. The shaggy man looked up at Japan angry that his face turned with such horror at a hug. The shaggy man looked at japans leg and saw the little girl.

"AHHHHH!" the shaggy man screamed as if he was a small girl. Japan and Italy looked at him as if he was insane. "It's the girl!" the man whispered.

Italy and Japan looked at the girl and then at the man. Above both their heads appeared a large question mark. They looked back down and the girl had disappeared.

"AHHHHHH!" they all screamed like little girls.

"Follow me I know the way out!" Japan yelled turning with both men following close on his heels. Japan moved to the main corridor with shelves on each side.

"Hmmm ive never been here before." The shaggy man stated looking around. The two nations ignored the man and kept running. But in front of them where three witches stirring a pot. The three men stopped in their tracks and stared at the three women with horror.

"Three of us there are," said one witch.

"Three of you there are as well." Said another.

"Ask your questions three and three answers you will receive." Said the third.

The three men looked at the women frozen.

Italy stepped forward and asked. "What should we do for the soup for our best friends brother?" Japan and the shaggy man looked at Italy with horror.

"Oh a good question indeed." Said the first witch.

"Quite sister." Said the next one.

"Yes let us answer this oblivious soul." Said the third.

Then all together they answered with the pot bombing. "Combine your skills! Let your great soups collide and they will help the poor sick man and his brother!"

"The next question from the man whose hair shags at this time!" they all said in unison.

The shaggy man came forward and asked. "Where is the way out?"

"Is this what bothers your mind so?" asked the first witch.

"It must." Said the second.

"Let us answer his troubling soul." Said the third.

And as before they all answered at the same time with the pot bombing.

"Straight ahead from where you face there is the door to the crowds who gather food for themselves!" the man heard this and ran straight there immediately.

"See ya suckers!" he yelled finding the door

"A wasted question indeed!" the first witch laughed.

"We where going to tell you at the end of this any way!" said the second

"Our answers are of no use here." Said the third

And in unison again they said. "May the small island nation of Japan ask his question at this time!"

Japan didn't know why but the question popped in his head and it started to nag at his brain. He had to ask!

"Three witches who answer questions of that which bothers the heart." Japan said bowing respectfully. "What fate will befall my friends brother Prussia-sama?" Japan lifted from his bow and looked at the here witches.

"Should we answer?" said the second witch.

"The fates do not believe in giving the future to nations." Said the third.

"Please for my friend I must know how to go about him if it should be something bad." Japan said bowing again.

"We shall break our rule only once for our dear friend, I see that this question sits upon his heart and soul heavily." The first witch said quieting her sisters.

The three of them spoke in unison but they moved away from their pot to Japan.

"The former nation of Prussia that was once so fierce and strong! Will fall in a lake of blood! He will spew it from his lungs and it will quiet his breathing! He will fall not in battle but in sickness! The once awesome country will fall from his former glory and sorrow will fall on his brother's shoulders! Never waning and never leaving his heart!" the pot roared and let out a harsh flash and with that they where gone.

Italy looked at Japan and Japan fell to his knees. _What have I done! _Japan thought to himself mentally kicking himself. Italy helped him up and helped him walk to the door buying what they needed then walking to the car.

The whole ride home neither nation spoke. Japan still mentally kicked himself. And Italy for the first time had nothing to say to the man.

…

well I hope that clears some stuff up this chapter was dedicated to my sister and niece who are both very very creepy. Actually this does clear some stuff up, for me anyway. This chapter hast to do with some scary movies and the Scottish play! Dun dun dun. I don't say the actual name cuz im REALLY supersticus I know im pathetic. Well anyway it explains the way they reacted when they found out what Prussia really had I hope you enjoyed! Review please!

…


	6. prussia's party

…

**ok now that ive re read the page before the Italy and Japan chapter I can continue! I kind of think the last one was sadish but it's clarifying! Ok TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

Prussia: darkangels1112 doesn't own anything but the plot and bad grammar and bad spelling.

Me: thanks

Prussia: no problem!

…

Germany lead Prussia in the house with a blindfold.

"remind me again why I have to wear this blind fold." Prussia said the annoyance showing in hi voice.

"just wait bruder, it'll all make sense right…. NOW!" Germany said. At now he pulled off Prussia's blindfold and revealed everyone that Prussia knew. Including America, Russia, England, and Canada.

"surprise!" everyone yelled out. Prussia looked around genuinely surprised. He turned to Germany hugging him.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be a party." He whispered.

"everyone was worried about you." Germany said turning him to everyone.

"thank you for coming!" Prussia said to everyone. He welcomed everyone and shook everyone's hands.

Japan walked up to Germany. He always debated weather he should tell Germany what he heard the witches said or not. He decided he would tell him.

"Japan! Aren't you glad Prussia's better?" Germany said

"that's what I want to talk to you about." Japan started

"I don't know how I would function with out Prussia's random spouts of awesomeness everyday." Germany said getting the cake out of the fridge.

Japan looked at Germany.

"I don't know how any of us would." Japan said deciding not to tell him after all.

Germany set the cake on the formal dinning room table and turned to the crowd looking for Prussia. He couldn't find him. Germany grabbed Japan's sleeve and whispered in his ear. Germany walked over to Italy and asked him.

"have you seen Prussia?" Italy shook his head in response.

Germany started to worry. Germany walked away from the large crowd and ran down the stairs to the basement.

Germany turned the corner and found Prussia on his bed. "what are you doing in here?" Germany said lying next to him on the bed.

"do you remember the old stories I used to tell you?" Prussia said.

"ja, bruder but I don't see how that hast to do with now." Germany said looking at Prussia with confusion.

"do you remember the story of dornroschen?" Prussia asked again.

"sleeping beauty? Ja." Germany replied. Staring up at the ceiling with Prussia.

"why do you think it had to be a spinning wheel?" Prussia asked Germany.

"I don't know." Germany answered.

"do you remember the lullaby's I used to sing to you when you couldn't sleep?" Japan looked past the wall but didn't reveal himself.

"ja bruder I remember ruhig kind." Germany said smiling. "you weren't my mother but the principle stayed."

"hey! I had to be your motherly figure!" Prussia said with false anger.

"im just saying that you where exactly like a mother to me growing up. Even when I hit the teen years." Germany said going through the fond memories.

Japan let a tear roll down his cheek.

"I had to detach from the motherly figure at some point though. I couldn't be Mutti Prussia." Prussia said.

"and you weren't Mutti Prussia." Germany said looking at Prussia. "you where everything that I needed." Germany and Prussia locked hands and just held the others hand for a while. Germany got up out of the bed and motioned for Prussia to follow him.

"aw! I want to sleep down here!" Prussia said.

"nine! The doctor said you could get pneumonia!" Germany said sternly. Japan finally stopped hiding and spoke out.

"Germany-san everyone has left. And there is no cake left." Japan said bowing so that he wouldn't have to look at their faces or show his own tears stained face.

"danke Japan you don't have to bow to me." Germany said putting a shoulder on japans shoulder. Japan cringed at the touch. Germany took his hand off japans shoulder. "im sorry Japan I forgot." Germany apologized. Japan lifted from his bow and jumped into a hug with Germany burying his face in Germany's chest. Germany looked at Prussia who was pretending not to look. Germany looked back at Japan and gently put his hands on japans shoulders and pushed him out of the hug. Japan looked down hiding his face. "what's wrong Japan?" Germany asked his hands gently placed on Japan's shoulders.

"nothing is wrong Germany-san." Japan said failing at trying to hide his sadness.

"there's something you're not telling me." Germany said trying to look at japans face.

"I don't know what your talking about Germany-san." Japan said letting out a small sob. "may I leave Germany-san?" Japan asked politely.

"not until you tell me what your crying about." Germany said starting to squeeze his shoulders.

Then Italy called down the stairs. "Japan~!" Italy called. "come help me clean up the living room!"

"I'll be right there!" Japan called up. Germany let go of japans shoulders so he could leave. Japan bowed and turned and ran up the stairs.

"there's something he's not telling me." Germany said half to himself.

"maybe its personal Germany, he doesn't have to tell you everything." Prussia said standing next to Germany.

"but I think its really important, he was there for me when I was sad." Germany said unknowing that it was going to make him sad.

"where you going to tell him?" Italy whispered

"I was going to make something up." Japan said sniffing.

"good because you promised." Italy said. Japan held the bag while Italy put the trash in the bag.

"how do we even know that they told us the truth? I mean it was behind the supermarket that three witches told us that!" Japan whispered as quietly as he could.

"I don't know they where right about the soup." Italy said gathering a few plates.

Japan let out a chuckle. "so just because of the soup the where right?" Japan said wiping his eyes.

"they where also right about the way out." Italy added.

"why did you ask?" Italy said looking at his face.

Japan looked down. "I don't know, it just popped in my head and started to get on my nerves. I never thought that I would get that answer, I wasn't even expecting them to answer." Japan said.

"couldn't you live with out the answer?" Italy asked.

"I don't know. I just said it, it was like my mouth could speak with out me willing the words." Japan answered. Japan felt his tears start up again so he sat down. Italy sat beside him and put his arm around his neck.

"well I'm not going to tell Germany anytime soon. Unless it happens some time soon." Italy said. Japan didn't respond.

"I don't know why I did it I was going to tell him but I heard him talk about how he didn't know how he could go on without Prussia's spouts of awesomeness every day. I thought better of it then I was looking for Germany to tell him that everyone left then I over heard them talking about the fairy tails of their country and the lullaby that Prussia used to sing to Germany when he couldn't sleep. And I couldn't help thinking about how he would be, I cant be here for that." Japan said not caring who was listening. Italy went to check and see if Germany or anyone else where listening. But found no one. Italy sat back down next to him.

"what are you talking about Japan?" Italy said not completely understanding.

"im saying that im leaving and probably never coming back." Japan said looking down not only in sadness but also in shame.

"what!" Italy said his eyes starting to pool with tears. "you can't leave me all alone! Not now!"

"Italy-chan im sorry I just cant see a great country like Germany become sad forever. Somehow I feel like it's a warning for me to leave. I don't think I could stand to see him in such a state." Japan said reaching for Italy's hand to try and make him understand. Italy pulled his hand away from Japan. Japan looked down seeing that he couldn't make him understand. Italy never could understand where Japan was coming from. He saw so many people die and saw what happened to the people that cared about them. The beauty of the family staying and living together was scared and it would never be the same again. The large scar on his back was a constant reminder of the mistake he made. He couldn't see the faces again the empty faces that were enough to make him make an attempt at death. Seeing his best friend would push him to far and he wouldn't fail this time.

Italy walked away angry. He slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"I guess that's that then." Japan said to himself. He turned to leave when Germany leapt up the stairs.

"what was that noise?" Germany asked.

"Italy-chan is upset, Japan walked to Germany and hugged him harder than when he was down stairs. He looked up at Germany and lifted himself up to Germanys ear.

"goodbye Germany-san I hope you live happy." Japan pulled away from Germany's ear and turned away quickly and ran out the door.

Germany grabbed Japan's wrist and held on tightly.

"you would leave me so quickly?" Germany said looking into Japan's eyes. Germany pulled Japan closer and held onto his shoulders. Germany held gaze with Japan and peered into his eyes. _Empyness? sadness? its such an empty sadness but it has fullness in it. But deeper in there's something ready to let go._ Germany worked out japans emotions through his head.

"it makes no sense Japan. You where always so strong." Germany said to the nation in front of him. "even when you where attacked by America. You always stood so strong." Germany said.

Japan started to writhe out of Germany's grasp.

"please tell me." Germany whispered. Japan started hitting Germany's chest in effort to get out.

"I-I CANT!" Japan cried out looking away from Germany.

"Why not?" Germany said trying to force Japan to look at him.

"it would ruin you!" Japan said almost out of his grip.

"you leaving is what would ruin me!" Germany said tears making its way down his face.

Japan stopped. He turned his face and looked at Germany.

"you don't know how bad it would be." Japan said more tears started to fall down japans face. All the time they where having this conversation Prussia was slowly moving behind Japan.

"tell me and then I'll know." Germany begged

"y-your –" Japan was cut off when Prussia stuck the needle the doctor gave them incase his coughing fits came back around in Japan's neck. Japans eyes rolled back and his head fell back. Germany looked at Japan surprised and then looked at Prussia.

"why! He was just about to tell me something important!" Germany said still holding Japan in his arms. Germany saw that Prussia held the needle and looked back up at him with a little bit of anger.

"that was for one of your coughing fits!" Germany yelled at Prussia. Prussia looked at Germany calmly.

"I thought he could use a break." Prussia said looking with care at the knocked out Japan. Germany looked at him. He looked more peaceful than he did just two minutes ago.

Italy walked out of the bathroom and ran to Prussia's side.

"did it work?" Italy asked Prussia.

"yep that was a pretty smart idea Italy." Prussia congratulated Italy.

"it was your idea Italia?" Germany said looking up at him.

"I did it to protect you Germany." Italy said looking down feeling ashamed.

"both of you go wait inn my room and don't talk until I get there." Germany said looking down at Japan not knowing what to think. The two walked away heads hanging down in shame. They closed the door behind them like two children who had just done something and got caught.

Germany laid Japan on the couch and got the medicine the doctor prescribed Prussia. he read the label. _Two pills huh? I'll only make him take one._ Germany thought. He set the pill and glass of water by Japan. He read the instructions the doctor gave him. _Four hours of un consciousness per cc of the liquid. WARNING! Do not use when not needed. _What good that warning did him now. _Stops inflammation in bronchial tubes, if used when not needed causes extreme pain in lungs if liquid is not needed. If this happens give prescribed amount of pills and put on supportive breathing for three days._

Germany groaned in anger. Germany looked at Japan with anger and annoyance. He took out the supportive breathing and slipped the mask over japans face and switched on the tank. "sorry my friend but its going to hurt like hell when you wake up." Germany said half to himself.

…

**im soooo pathetic when I get tragic everyone gets hurt and needs medical attention! Guahhh well anyway if you like Germany's strictness read the next chapter if you don't send me hateful pm's so yea just keep saying she is soooo pathetic! Haha review if you want to but if your going to bash something bash me because im the pathetic person who wrote this crap.**

…


	7. japan's treatment

…

that last chapter was really crappie and I wasn't planning it to ever happen but it did ant I hated it well im going to get through this cuz I need closure for Japan and then im going to fast forward ohhhh and the only reason Prussia injected him when he did was for one reason! Can ya guess? I'll give a cookie to anyone who gets it right! Ya just have to review the answer at the end of this chapter! Ok now the disclaimer:

japans subconscious: darkangels1112 doesn't own hitalia.

…

Germany walked into the room and closed the door gently and turned to the two men sitting on the foot of his bed.

"what in the hell where you thinking?" Germany quietly yelled at the two. "that medicine you injected him with makes him sleep four hours per cc! And now hanks to the two of you he hast to stay here for a few days and its going to hurt for him to breathe! Prussia how many cc' s did you inject him with?" Germany ranted and stopped in front of Prussia.

"when I found it was at the four mark and I injected him with it all." Prussia said wincing.

"that's sixteen hours! Italy do you realize what you did? Japan is on supportive breathing! Your little stunt has him here for four days! He'll be on that breathing for most of that time! And he hast to take two pills of Prussia's pills! That leaves us with less for the recuperation! And the doctor said even at your worst never to do more than one cc! So its going to hurt like hell!" Germany said pacing back and forth.

"he was going to leave." Italy said quietly.

"so you pump him with dangerous drugs! That's no excuse!" Germany said turning to look at Italy who hung his head in shame.

"bruder calm down your veins are popping out." Prussia warned.

"don't 'bruder calm down' me! You put your self and him in danger when you put those drugs in his neck!" Germany said looking at Prussia angrily. "luckily I called the doctor and he said you and him should live. I don't know what would posses you to drug Japan. I mean he was upset but he's going to be really upset when he finds it hard to breath when he wakes up sometime tomorrow!" Germany said rubbing his temples.

"what are you going to do to us?" Prussia asked

"both of you are going to make sure he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night!" Germany said pushing them out of the room.

"all night!" Italy said surprised.

"all night, no falling asleep this is your punishment you have to look at poor Japan and when and if he wakes up you wake me up." Germany said glaring. He closed the door and then let out a few breaths. He got ready for bed then climbed in and fell asleep.

Prussia and Italy sat on the couch and looked with pity at Japan.

"I never thought of what would happen." Italy said listening closely to japans breathing.

"I didn't either." Prussia said back.

Germany's snoring started and then they looked at each other.

"am I really going to die?" Prussia said to Italy. At that moment Japan coughed like it was an omen.

Italy looked down and a tear escaped. Italy couldn't sleep all he did was nod.

Prussia leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I never thought it would end like this I always thought I would die in war like Germania or holy Rome." Prussia said. For the first time Italy heard the labored breathing of Prussia.

"is it hard to breathe?" Italy asked.

"yea but only a little, im not in pain or anything." Prussia answered.

"I think the fact of having to watch Germany so sad everyday for the rest of his life is what was driving Japan to leave." Italy said leaning back with Prussia.

"so how did you find all this out?" Prussia asked.

"oh it's a long story." Italy said. And they left it at that.

A few hours later they where struggling to not fall asleep.

"too bad none of that cake was left it could probably hold us till dawn." Prussia said his eyes hanging heavy.

"hahaha!" Italy said pulling out a small box of Tupperware. Prussia looked at the cake as if it was his savior.

"its so beautiful!" Prussia said a "tear" falling down his cheek.

Italy opened it and they both ate the remainder of the cake that was in that very house.

Prussia let out a small cough. Italy cringed and looked either way as if he could do any thing.

"don't worry its going to haunt me for the rest of my life its not like its going to kill me." Said Prussia smiling.

Just at that moment Japan coughed hard and tried to sit up. Italy ran to Germany's room to wake him up. Prussia laid him down on his back holding the mask over his face. Germany ran out and looked at Japan. Japan looked around his eyes wide. Japan let out a few more hard coughs and he gripped Prussia's wrist as he coughed. He let in a few quick breaths between coughs and tried to stop himself before he started to wheeze. Prussia started to hum soothingly to try and calm Japan down. Japan's body started to relax and he lay down. Prussia smiled at him. Germany took his place and tried to talk to him.

"how do you feel?" he asked. Japan looked at him confused. Japan looked around like he didn't know what was going on. Germany slid his hand under Japan's head and he lifted his head. "ok Japan you have to hold your breath, ok? Then im going to put two pills in your mouth and your going to have to swallow them, ok?" Japan looked like he could barely understand what he was saying but he nodded. Germany took off his mask and Japan held his breath Germany forced the pills past his lips into his mouth and held the water up to his lips and Japan took a sip and swallowed the pills. And his face twisted in pain.

"it.. hurts." Japan said weakly. Tears started to fall down his cheeks he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know Japan you'll feel better in a few days." Germany said slipping the mask over Japan's nose. Japan's breaths started to low to something that made Italy and Prussia somewhat comfortable. Germany felt his forehead for a fever and Japan grasped his wrist until his knuckles where white.

"h-how… l-ong?" Japan asked Germany through the mask.

"I don't know." Germany said starting to feel his cheeks.

"I-I….. h-ave t-to….. g-go." Japan said trying to get up.

"ohh no you need to rest, you cant walk until you can breathe properly." Germany said holding him down gently.

"w-hat… h-happened?" Japan asked trying to force the words out.

"I'll tell you later. But right now we're going to move you to the guest room. Germany said about to lift Japan.

"w-ait!" Japan said gripping Germany's wrist. "wh-y are y-you treat-ing… m-me when I t-tried to….. l-eave y-ou?" Japan struggled to say looking up at him tears of pain in his eyes.

"because you're my friend and for what ever reason your suffering im going to be there like you where for me." Germany said smiling. Japan let go of Germany's wrist and laid his hand on his stomach. Germany took his other hand and slipped it under Japan's knees and lifted him a little to fast. When Germany stood japans mask fell off his face and he started to cough. Germany knelt and laid japans bottom half in his lap and held the mask over Japan's nose. Italy picked up the tank and stood behind Germany. Germany lifted him again and stood slower and walked slowly so he wouldn't hurt Japan.

Once the got to the extra bedroom Prussia moved the covers out of the way and Germany laid him gently on the bed.

"at least we don't have to take off his shoes." Italy tried to joke. Germany rolled his eyes. Germany tucked Japan in and set the tank beside him. Germany turned to the barely conscious Japan.

"are you going to be alright?" Germany asked him pulling the covers over his shoulders. All Japan could do was nod. Japan's eyes looked red and there where still some tears in his eyes and there beads of sweat on his forehead. Germany checked one more time for a fever. But still couldn't find one. Germany stepped out for a minute and returned a minute later with a glass of water. Japan looked at the water with a mix of fear and anger. Germany set the water on the bedside table.

Sun light shined in the window and Japan squeezed his eyes from the bright light. Germany closed the shades and turned to the two men standing by the door.

"go to bed you two." He said to the nearly asleep Italy. The two men groggily stepped out into the living room and then you heard a loud THUNK-THUNK Germany ran to the door and saw the two didn't even bother to make it to the couch. Germany chuckled softly and shook his head. He turned back to Japan and sat by his bed. At first he was struggling to stay conscious. Germany saw that and said. "you can go to sleep I didn't stay up all night like those two."

"t-hats a l-lie I s-ee t-the… c-circles." Japan coughed out. Germany helped him take a sip and said.

"your right, I faked sleeping I wanted to make sure you where alright." Germany held the mask over his face. "now go to sleep I don't want to have to take you to the hospital." Japan looked at Germany sadly and then closed his eyes. Germany leaned back in his chair and watched him sleep. Germany started to look at him with sadness. _Even the way he breaths sound like he has something he's not telling me. _Germany thought. Germany cleared his mind and fell asleep.

A few days' later Japan's bronchial tubes had started shrinking down to their normal size. And Italy was watching over Japan.

"im sorry." Italy said. Japan looked at him confused. "sticking you with the medicine was my idea." Italy said hanging his head in shame. Japan shook his head and forced out the words.

"I-ts a-alrigt I f-forgive y-ou." Japan said trying to be loud enough so Italy could hear him. Italy looked up at him. Italy smiled. Italy leaned in and kissed his forehead and started stroking his hair. Japan weakly lifted his hand and grasped Italy's hand gently. Italy let go and sat back in the chair just then Germany walked in.

"Japan, do you think you might be able to eat something?" Germany asked peaking his head in.

"I don't know." Japan said turning away from Italy. Germany saw the red on his cheeks and checked again for a fever. This time he felt one.

"damn." Germany said under his breath. He turned to Italy. "go in the kitchen and get a thermometer and a cold rag." Germany said.

"ok." Italy worry evident in his voice. Italy ran out and did as he was told. He walked past Prussia who was coughing but not enough for it to be a coughing fit. Italy ran back in. "Prussia's coughing I didn't want to stop." Italy said intent on Japan.

"stay with him im going to help Prussia." Germany said backing out of the room. Italy looked at Japan his face showing the fear that he felt.

Germany walked into the living room and looked at Prussia.

"mine gott! Bruder! Your way to pale." He put his hand on Prussia's forehead. Germany lifted him up and carried him into his room bridal style. Germany sat next to him for a long time. Italy and Japan could hear Prussia's coughs in the guest room.

A few hours later they couldn't hear the coughing anymore. They looked at each other with worry. Italy went to check on them and Japan heard a shutter from Italy. And Japan knew, Prussia had just died.

…

well there it is I couldn't just fast forward! I am a tragic person and that is why I wrote this! Well did anyone guess why Prussia did what he did when he did it? I gave a clue in the chapter! Well the next one is kind of sad im going to be crying through the whole thing. So don't think that im a heartless pathetic tragic person because im going to be blubbering all through the next chapter read and review!

…


	8. prussia's death

…

so it has come last chapter you heard what Japan heard what he dreaded. But this time its Germany's side he never expected it and since I don't want to make anyone do anything for this disclaimer ima do the disclaimer!

**Me: I don't own any thing! (except for the plot and stuff)**

**TO THE STORY!**

…

"your going to be just fine! alright Prussia?" Germany said after hours of Prussia coughing. Prussia had finaly stopped his coughing and just layed in Germanys arms. Germany rocked back and forth and his white under shirt covered in his blood. Prussia stared up at Germany.

"Germany face it im dieing." He said looking up at Germany a long line of blood dripped down the corner of Prussia's mouth. Germany loked down at him.

"no you cant die now." Germany wimpered tears streaming down his face.

"bruder." Prussia sighed he lifted his left hand that was covered with blood up to touch Germany's face he slid his hand to the back of Germany's neck and held it there. "Im just sleeping beauty and ive pricked my finger on the spinning wheel." Prussia said referring to Germany's favorate fairy tale.

"but what if I don't want you to fall asleep?" Germany asked referring to what he would always say when Prussia would talk about when they talked about him dieing.

"then I guess that's your problem." Prussia said. He always said that after Germany said 'what if I don't want you to fall asleep?' Prussia smiled at Germany.

"live on for me?" Prussia asked.

"but I don't want you to leave me bruder." Germany whispered.

"I wont leave you kinder," Prussia said moving his hand to hold it over Germany's heart. "im always going to be here, your heart can give all the love it wants and it can hold my soul inside of it and as far as im conserned that's heaven."

Germany looked down at his shirt. Prussia moved his hand back up to Germany's face.

"ruhig kind,

lass' deine mami die nacht durchschlafen bis wir aufsteh'n

ruhig kind,

all die starke, die ich fur den kampf brauchen werde, finde ich in deinen augen

in deinen augen." Prussia sang. Germany's tears fell on Prussia's face but neither of them cared. Prussia rubbed the side of Germany's face with his thumb.

"as long as you remember me I will live in you." Prussia said again.

"I will let you go to heaven," Germany said. "bruder, ich liebe dich." Germany finished

Prussia smiled. "ich liebe zu bruder." Prussia used the last of his strength to move up to Germany's face and lay a sweet kiss on his face. Germany held him and kissed back all the way through his death. Prussia's right hand fell and Germany let go of the kiss. Germany layed him in his lap and Prussia's hand landed over his heart again.

"I will always love you bruder." Germany sobbed into Prussia's chest.

Italy walked into the room and gave out a loud shudder and fell on his knees. Italy looked at Germany who never looked up. Japan stumbled his way into the room. He fell in front of Germany and hugged his head.

"every step." Japan said.

Germany let go of Prussia's body and held onto Japan through the rest of the night.

In the morning Japan had already fallen asleep and Germany had stopped his crying. Italy woke up Japan. Japan looked at him with tired eyes filled with love and sadness. Italy put a blanket over Japan's shoulders and layed him back into his harms. Italy carried the barely awake Japan into his room. Italy tucked Japan into the bed and walked back in to Germany's room to get him into his bed.

"Germany?" Italy asked. Germany dident respond Germany just sat and looked blankly at the bloody floor. Italy lifted Germany's chin to make him look up at his face. Germany showed no signs of emotion on his face except for the tears left over from the night before. "Germany you don't need to lock away your emotion. Japan dident and that's why I love him." Italy said. A flash of something flickered across those blue eyes of his. _Something! _Italy thought to himself. "you and Prussia where in love weren't you?" Italy asked. Germany's eyes started to flood. "I cant imagine losing the one I love." Italy said hugging Germany. "but ive lost people I love." Italy said. "like Rome." Italy said again remembering the great empire. "I remember when we where little you wanted me to help you make a new empire. But I told you something I never told anyone else." Italy said. Germany hugged him harder. "I warned you but you got battle scars any way." Italy said starting to let tears fall down his face. "your like another grandpa Rome." Italy said trying to cheer up himself and Germany. They pulled out of the hug and started to wipe their tears. "I got scared that night Prussia injected him that's why Prussia injected him. That's the real reason. I was scared I would never see Japan again." Italy let more tears fall and he let them fall. "he said if he stayed than he would kill himself, and I got scared." Italy started to cry more. Germany hugged Italy. Italy sobbed in Germanys arms and Germany dident cry he dident frown he sorta smiled not because Italy was sad or because Prussia was dead or because Japan threatened to kill himself. Because Italy was cleaver enough to turn the tables on him and make Germany comfort him. He was smiling because Italy was showing him that he wasn't the only one who was sad or scared. Italy showed him that he was meant to comfort and that the trio would fall apart if he dident stay strong enough for the three of them. He brought them together and he was their foundation.

He couldn't let a little rain wash him away. They depended on him to stay strong.

"Italia your very clever." Germany said with a clear voice. Italys sobbs turned to chuckles. And Italy let go of Germany and wiped his tears away. Italy got up and walked out

"get some sleep you dumbass!" Italy yelled at Germany. Germany chuckled and fell on his side and looked at Prussia for a second more. Geramny touched his cold face and as the sun rose and the light touched Prussia's face he saw the smallest crooked smile he had ever seen on his brothers face. Germany smiled and let out a few more tears then fell asleep with a whisper. "ich libe dich bruder."

…

**what a nice ending to a sad story I cried and had to take a few breaks through this last chapter but it was worth the tears I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend and best friend I luv ya guys and I don't know what it would be like to live with out you guys**

…


End file.
